


I Have A Better Plan

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I Have A Better Plan

On a rare day off, you needed to decompress. And what was the best way to do that while single? At least in your humble opinion? Masturbate. 

You woke up late. Pancakes were had. You were walking around in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and lace panties, feeling sexy as fuck, and you didn’t have to worry about working today. It was your day off.

The need for an orgasm was strong, and as a single woman, you had to take your pleasure into your own hands – literally. After grabbing a couple of scented candles (because why not really go all out and treat yourself) and changing the sheets on the bed so you could climb into clean, silky comfort, you took a deep breath and relaxed into the bed. 

Why was it that whether you were hanging out with her or not, JJ was always on your mind. The second your eyes closed, your beautiful, blonde bestie came to mind. Sure she was your best friend and had been for years, but she was also the woman you had the hots for. Why did life have to be so difficult? “Fuck it,” you muttered, closing your eyes again. Your hand skated down the planes of your stomach and underneath the lace, teasing your center with light touches. “Mmmm…”  
You imagined it were JJ’s fingers instead of your own. Having those stunning, oceanic blue eyes staring at you from above while her fingers worked at your center was enough to get you gasping within a few minutes.

“Jayge…”

\---

Today was Y/N’s day off and JJ finally had enough time to take some time herself, so why not surprise her best friend and maybe see a movie, go shopping, go out to eat – all that good, fun shit. 

JJ headed down the block towards Y/N’s apartment, stopping at a coffee shop on the way to grab a muffin and a cup of coffee for each of them. It was 9:30 and she tended to get up early, so she’d probably already eaten, but she never turned down a muffin. 

As she left the shop and continued to Y/N’s place, there was a pep in her step that hadn’t been there in quite some time. It was probably because JJ had finally decided to tell Y/N what had really been on her mind. For years they’d been friends, best friends, but JJ wanted more, and she finally decided to tell Y/N exactly that; she didn’t want to lose her as a friend, but JJ knew herself, and she’d regret it if she said nothing.

Climbing up the stairs, she placed the muffins in her bag and stacked the coffees on top of one another so she could grab her key to Y/N’s apartment. 

When she entered the apartment, she noticed a faint smell of cinnamon wafting through the air. Before she could call out, she heard a soft sound. It sounded like a voice, but she couldn’t be sure, so she placed the coffee on the counter and left her bag next to them as she followed the soft sounds down the hallway. 

Each step brought her closer and closer to Y/N’s door, and then she heard it.

“Jayge…”

Y/N was masturbating – and she was thinking about JJ. A small gasp escaped her and when she clasped her hand to her mouth, she stepped backward, which caused the floor the creak so loudly she knew her cover was blown.

\---

“Hello!” Popping up the bed, your hand still between your legs, you called out. There was definitely a creak in the apartment. “Hello? Who’s there?”

“It’s JJ!” She called back - it wasn’t her normal carefree vibe, it was choked out. She heard you. She heard you masturbating and calling out her name. Fuck. Dammit.

Climbing off the bed, you allowed the t-shirt to fall past your bottom and opened the door. “What are you doing here?” You asked.

“I decided to take a day off and surprise you.” 

Well, surprised you were. Her face was flushed. “How long have you been here?” Or in other words, had she truly heard you masturbating?

“A few minutes.” You opened your mouth to speak, but JJ stopped you. “Listen, I heard what you just said…in there.”

Fuck.

“But I need you to know that I’ve been thinking the same way about you for a while now and I decided to take off today because I was going to tell you…now, I know you feel the same way.” She blushed and glanced down at the floor.

Really? This was the way you found out about your feelings for each other? Well, you guessed it could’ve been worse. Without a word, you closed the gap between you and took her mouth in your, breathing heavily into her mouth as her tongue explored your mouth. “Not exactly the way I wanted you to find out,” you laughed.

JJ backed you into the wall before opening your door and walking you back into the bedroom. “Me either, but at least we know now.”

“True.” When you fell back into the bed, her mouth opened up against your skin. “I brought coffee.”

“Coffee can wait,” you laughed. There was something you wanted more.

This was what you’d thought about for months – at least months. It felt like forever. Just moments ago, you were picturing JJ’s eyes staring back at you, and now here you were. As she pressed heated kisses to your skin, you lifted her shirt up over her head and unlatched her bra, immediately clasping your hungry mouth against her nipple. “You are so beautiful, Jayge.”

She spoke through movements instead of words, clasping your hands in her own and pinning them above your head, while her teeth nipped at your skin through your clothes. It wasn’t long before she couldn’t take it anymore and pulled your t-shirt over your head and discarded the rest of her own clothing. 

When she returned to the bed, she straddled your sex with own and grabbed your hands, using them as leverage to grind against you. Feeling her arousal against yours was unlike how you’d imagined it. Sure, you imagined having great sex. It was JJ after all. What you didn’t imagine was feeling as connected as you were now. “Jayge, more…please.”

Leaning back, she picked up her pace, her sex grinding against your own with the force of a hurricane. “Oh my god, JJ.” Her breaths were a heady soundtrack for your lovemaking. It was exactly what you wanted to hear. “Kiss me.”

You grabbed JJ by the back of the neck and pulled her down to take her lips in a kiss while she continued to undulate against your sex. As she licked at your neck, you cried out, feeling your orgasm cresting. “Y/N,” JJ choked out. She started to shudder above you and if you weren’t close before, then seeing JJ’s face shine in ecstasy was more than enough to push you over the edge.

While you both rode out your orgasms, she fell flush against you and devoured your mouth in desperate, needy, hungry kisses. “JJ, that was…”

“Yea.” Neither of you really knew what to say, but yea seemed to be the perfect response. You swallowed hard and attempted to catch your breath. “What did you have planned to do today before you came over?”

“Shopping, eating, maybe a movie,” she said.

That sounded nice and all, but… “I think I have a better idea.”


End file.
